Tokkai Hei 9-30802, published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1998, discloses a carbon monoxide selective oxidation catalyst containing platinum (Pt) and ruthenium (Ru).
In a fuel cell power plant that makes use of reformate gas of methanol, carbon monoxide must be removed from the reformate gas in the presence of methanol. The carbon monoxide selective oxidation catalyst pertaining to this prior art was developed in an effort to meet this need.